My Life With The New York Detective
by Flack and Messer Addict
Summary: Annabel Steven's life continues on, with Detective Don Flack and rest of the team by her side. When your with a Detective, things tend to get complicated. Sequel to The New York Detective That Complicated My Life
1. Chapter 1

My Life With The New York Detective

I can't believe he his in front of me, on one knee asking me to marry him. I'm shocked here, there's no other words. I raise my hand to cover my mouth that has dropped open. I don't say anything, I just stand there looking at him.

"Come on, say something. Please." He begs, still on one knee, holding the ring.

"I uh... I just... I'll be right back." I blurt out then off to the bathrooms. I lock the bathroom door behind me. I don't know what to do here.

(Flack's POV)

I was in front of her, asking her to say something after I had asked her to marry me, and what does she do, she runs to the bathroom. That doesn't have me worried at all!

I get up off my knee, and sit back down with a shocked look on my face.

"Ok, what the fuck just happened?" Danny asks. I look up to answer but Stella elbows him in the rib, causing him to jump slightly.

"I'm sure it's just the nerves acting up, I'll go check on her. Everything will be fine Flack." She lays a hand on my shoulder momentarily before walking off in the direction Annabel had gone off in.

"If it makes you feel better, we all know she loves you." I stare straight ahead, knowing I might have just messed up a perfectly good relationship by doing something I wanted to do.

(Annabel's POV)

I've been pacing in the bathroom for a few minutes now when there's a knock on the door. I push my hair off my forehead and walk over to the door and unlock it. I see Stella standing outside the door.

"Hey, everything ok in there?"

"No, it's not! I'm flipping out! I would go out the bathroom window and run but I don't fit so, I'm still here." I walk out of the bathroom.

"What's going on here? He asked you to marry him, why are you freaking out? I thought you'd be happy." Stella asks as she leads me over to a near by wall.

"I am, I'm just scared. When he asked me, I flipped out because how do I know, that months down the road that this isn't going to blow up in our faces?"

"That's it, you don't know if it will or not, but if you don't try you will always wonder what might have happened." I look at Stella and find myself smiling.

"I guess you are right.."

"On this one, I know I am. Look, why you don't go over there and talk to him. He's not going to know what your thinking unless you tell him." I start to walk back over to the table when Stella gets my attention. I look back at her.

"If it makes you feel better, he's not taking this well. He loves you." I shake my head as I walk back towards the table. When the table comes into view, I see Flack sitting at the table alone with his back facing me. Cautiously, I walk up behind him and when I get directly behind him, I touch his shoulder blades slightly, then sit down in the seat next to him. He looks behind him, then looks at me.

"Don, look I..." I stop when he takes my left hand, and silently slides the ring onto my finger. After that, he just holds onto my hand, playing with the fingers on my hand.

"Wait, how'd you know?" I ask quietly, looking at my hand that he is holding on to.

"Just trust me, I know." He answers, placing his lips against my temple. He pulls away from my temple to look at me.

"I love you."

"I know." I rest my head against his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head just as my phone goes off. I take my phone out and answer it with my head still on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Wow, that's all I get? I'm practically your brother and all I get is a yeah, thanks a lot Annabel." Tony responds and I can tell he's on the verge of keeling over from laughter.

"Whatever you say Tony." I glance up at Flack to see him looking down at me slightly. "What do I deserve this gracious call from you?"

"I need your help in Boston." I shoot my head from his shoulder.

"With what? I swear to god Tony if this involves me helping you get some girl..."

"I can do that all by myself. No, but I need you come down and take some pictures of my business. I needed this and I thought, of you. I'll pay you $1000 dollars. What do you say?" Holy shit, that's a decent amount of money, then again I don't think I can take it from him.

"Tony I don't think I..."

"Annabel, don't you dare say you can't accept it because I know you can. I know you need the money too." I battle with myself in my head before groaning.

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll take a train out there tonight. I'll call you when I'm leaving." Hanging up, I stick the phone back in my pocket, then look over at Flack.

"What was all that about?" He asks, worry creasing his brow.

"I have to take a train out to Boston tonight to help my cousin with something. Only reason I'm getting on a train tonight is because he's paying me to do this." I get up from the table to stretch, as Flack gets up as well.

"How long are you going to be gone?" He asks as he moves towards me.

"A couple of days, tops. Relax, it's not like I'm moving out there.

"I know your not, I just know I'm going to miss you like crazy." He pulls me towards him rather quickly, and lightly kisses the tip of my nose, before pulling away.

"Want me to take to your place and then to the train station? Wait, never mind you don't get a choice. I'm taking you." He takes my hand and starts pulling me to his car. I get in the car, and quickly take the ride to my place. When we get there, I very quickly get a duffel bag for a few days ready, then head back down to the car. He then quickly drives to station, and once we get out of the car he has me practically glued to his side. He only let's me go when I buy the ticket to Boston, and then I'm glued to his side again as he walks me to where my train should be in 10 minutes.

As were waiting for the train, he takes the bag out of my hand and drops it on the floor next to us. He then places a hand on either side of my face and he just holds on to it for a minute before leaning it very slowly. His lips finally touch mine as his mouth is very insistent. He pulls away just as slowly as he went in. He still has his hands on my face as he looks me in the eye.

"I love you. Be careful ok? Cause I want to be able to marry you." He gives me a hug just as the train starts pulling in.

"I will, have a little faith in me that I won't get into trouble?" The train pulls to a complete stop and the doors open.

"I will, and Annabel?" He asks, causing me to turn and look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to miss me too much?" He has a smirk on his face as I get on the train with a smile on my face. I make my way through the crowds of people now getting on the train. I manage to find a seat towards the back of train near a window. As the train pulls away from the station, I look over at the platform and see Flack watching the train leave. I then settle into my seat, preparing for the decently long train ride.

I've been on the train for a couple of hours when they make an announcement that we'll be in Boston in 30 minutes. So I manage to get a phone signal and text Tony, telling him I'm almost there.

Shortly as the train pulls in, I see Tony casually leaning against a trash can. When the train pulls to a stop and the doors open, I very quickly get off the train and walk over to Tony, He opens his arms slightly and I walk into them.

"Hey there Annabel." He takes the bag out of my hand and that's when he gets a good look at the ring on my finger. He looks up at me with a smile.

"Ohh so my baby cousin's getting married. Who's the ass hole I get to interrogate?" He asks, a wide smile spreading on his face as he rubs his hands together.

"Detective Flack, the one who called you when I got attacked?" I swear his face went white slightly as I laugh. Then his cheeks turn pink slightly.

"Ohh so, I shouldn't interrogate the ass hole than huh?"

"Yeah probably not.." I'm having a hard time controlling my laughter. He grabs my bag in his hand as he starts to pull me through the station.

"So, how long have you had the ring on your finger?"

"Not even a day." Tony snaps around to look at me.

"And you're not sleeping with him right now?" Oh my god my cousin did not just say that.

"Tony you did not just say that..."

"I think I did. Besides, I don't really want to dive deep into your love life. It's late anyways, I'll take you back to my place and you can sleep in the guest room. Before you ask, My place is right above my business." I wasn't even going to go there but ok. Tony places his arm against my shoulder.

"Come on Annabel, I know you want to get this over with so you can go back to your detective." I take my hand and hit Tony upside the head. He laughs.

"Man does Flack have his hands full." He pulls away before I can hit him again. He just laughs as I follow him out of the train station. Well he's not wrong...

Ok, so there's the first chapter of the sequel and I want to know, what do you guys think? As always, I hope you love it :)


	2. Chapter 2

My Life With The New York Detective

I continue to follow Tony out of the train station, and soon we hit the streets. With my bag in his hand, he starts walking down the street. Without speaking, I follow Tony the street for about Five minutes until he stops in front of a building with a sign that says Boston Bikes. He walks down the side of the building and we climb a staircase that I assume leads to his place.

We stop outside the door on the top of the staircase as Tony unlocks the door. When he unlocks it, he steps aside so I can enter. When I enter, he steps in and closes the door behind him. He hands off my bag to me.

"Guest room is down the hall, to the right. Do whatever it is you girls do before you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He goes to ruffle my hair but I dodge his hand and start walking down the hall and to the right. I come upon the guest room which I assume he was talking about.

I enter the room and set my bag on the bed, then open it. I take out a longer gray shirt to sleep in. I then take off the shirt I'm wearing but before I can put the shirt on my phone rings in my pocket so I take it out and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask, walking over to the door and closing it.

"It's nice hearing my voice isn't it?" I hear Flack's voice come through the phone.

"Wait, I have to put you down for a second. I have to put a shirt on." I hear him groan on the other end.

"God Annabel, you are killing me and you're a state away." I put down the phone for a second to slip on the shirt, then I pick the phone back up.

"Ok, we're good." I respond as I walk over towards the bed.

"We're not good; you may be but I'm still recovering."

"Recovering from what?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you didn't have a shirt on when I answered the phone." I laugh slightly as I climb into the bed.

"Annabel, I have a quick question before you get the beauty sleep that you don't need." He asks me.

"What is it?"

"What would you do if we broke up?" He almost blurts out. Ok, that's really random.

"Don, what the hell is this about?"

"Just answer me." I could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Fine, honestly. I wouldn't know to do with myself. Throw crying my eyes out in there too."

"That's good to know. I love you Annabel, I'll miss you." Then he hangs up before I can respond. Ok, what the fuck was that all about. He asks me what would I do if we broke up, and then hangs up all of a sudden. Surprisingly though, that's not the weirdest phone call I've had from a guy.

Shaking my head, I put my head against the pillow and close my eyes, with my mind drifting off to what he said, and what the hell he asked the question.

When I open my eyes the next morning to look at the bedside clock, I see my phones blinking. Curious, I grab my phone off the bedside table. I look at the screen and it says I have a voicemail. I get into my voicemail and I listen to it as Flack's voice comes through the speaker.

"I know your probably wondering why I'm calling you this late, but since I can't tell you this myself and make your morning, I figured you could at least hear me say it. Annabel, I love you and I can honestly say that there is no other girl for me. You are the only girl I want to be with for the rest of my life. This is the part where I start counting down the hours til I see you again." That's when the voice mail ends. Ok, that was incredibly sweet.

Smiling, I get out of bed and get dressed in a blue long-sleeved shirt, olive-green pants, and my black converse that are my favorite pair of shoes ever. I then walk over to the bedside table and slide the ring onto my finger that I took off before I went to sleep. I then walk out of the bedroom and in the living room, where I find Tony standing there.

"Morning sunshine, did ya sleep well?" I glare at Tony as I rub my eyes. He knows I'm not a morning person, gets then again who is?

"So, what's the work that you dragged me to Boston for?" I ask as I rub my eyes with my fingers.

"Eager are we? I understand though, you just want to get back to your fiancée." I go to take a swing at him, but he dodges my hand.

"Man, why do you always have to hit me? Who thought you to take swings?" He asked, then got a devilish smile as he knows the answer.

"Tony, you did. Besides, I have a job." He just shakes his head as he struts towards the door and I grab my camera bag which I put by the front door last night as I came in. I follow Tony out the door as we go down the same set of stairs we came up last night. When we get to the bottom of the stairs, Tony takes a right towards a door on the side of the building. He opens the door with a key and holds it open first.

"Ladies first."

"In that case then you should be going first." He just smiles as I walk in and he follows behind me.

"As I said last night, Flack is going to have his hands full. I called you here thought cause you take really pictures, and I need some pictures of some Bikes that are being sold at auction. I need really good pictures, so you're the girl I called." I look at him as he leads through a giant warehouse where his business is stationed at. He brings me to an open area where two bikes are at.

"These it?" I ask, then realize how stupid of a question that is. Both of the bikes look like they have a rustic theme to them.

"Yep, now do what you do what you do best." He walks off into nearby room, leaving me to do what I do. I take my camera out of the bag and set it up, then I proceed to take pictures of every angle of the bike. Every single part has been photographed. Some shots, I sat there waiting for a while, waiting to get the right amount of light reflecting off of it. Eventually I got enough shots of both of the bikes. I am packing my camera back when my phone goes off. I answer it, then tuck it between my shoulder and my head as I continue to pack my camera bag.

"Yeah?" I ask as I open one of the bigger compartments in the bag.

"How's my favorite photographer?" Flack's voice rings out.

"I don't know, want me to go see if she's here?"

"Haha, very funny. I called to see if you're any closer to coming back home?"

"You'll be very happy to know I am finishing up as we speak, so hopefully I can be home in a few hours." I put the camera in the main compartments then close it.

"That's fantastic to hear. Annabel, did you get my voice mail this morning?" He asks as I stand up from the ground.

"I did. Thank you Don, it definitely made my morning."

"That was the idea of it all. Anyways, I have to talk to this kid they just brought in. I'll see you in a couple hours?" He asks me.

"Yes you will."

"Alright, I'll see you then. I love you."

"Love you too Flack."

"Best words I've heard all day." He then hangs up. Smiling, I stick my phone in my back pocket then pick up my camera bag. I walk back to where I came from and when I get to the door I had entered, I find my bag that I'd brought here is waiting by the door. Turning around, I find Tony standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I knew you'd want to be home as soon as possible when you where done, so I brought your bag here." I walk towards Tony where he opens his arms, and I walk into them. He wraps his arms around my upper back. He pulls back and let's go.

"I never told you this but Congratulations on being engaged, I'm proud of you, never thought I'd see the day you got married. Let alone to a detective." I playfully shove his shoulder before I speak up.

"Thanks Tony, it means a lot. Besides, you still get to interrogate him, just less authoritative." He does a fist pump in the air as I walk towards the door with both bags in hand.

"I love you Tony, and whatever do not tell..."

"Taylor your engaged yet? Got it." I smile as I step out and close the door behind me. I begin to make my way back to train station.

I've been on the train for about 3 hours now and when I went to call Flack and tell him that I'm almost back to New York, I saw a text from him saying that he was stuck at work, so he couldn't pick me up from the train station. Typical, he's stuck at work. My anger from him being at work blows over by the time the train pulls into the station.

As I walk out of the train, there's huge crowds of people scrambling to get in and out of the train. I begin to sort of plow my way through the crowds where I come to one open area in the station. I sigh as I go to walk forward but I hear a voice, very close behind me almost on my back say "Did you really think I was going to miss this?" I snap around to see Flack standing there with a smile on his face. I drop my bags on the floor and hug him. He then wraps his arms around me and lifts me up off the ground slightly.

"I missed you Annabel." He puts me back down on the ground then presses a kiss to my forehead. "Do you know what it's like not waking up to you in the morning?"

"No I don't know what it's like to wake up next to me in the morning."

"Just think, I am lucky enough to be able to marry you." I bend down to pick up my bags but he straightens me back up.

"Don't even touch those bags." He bends down to pick up both the bags. Then he stands back up and looks at me.

"I can carry my own bags."

"You can, but am I going to let you? No." He grabs my hand with the one that isn't full with my bags and starts walking towards the exit.

"What was it you were exactly doing in Boston?" We continue to walk through the station.

"I was taking some pictures of some custom bikes he made that were being sold at auction."

"Another question, what did your Cousin think of us being engaged?" He asks, stopping to look at me.

"He's happy for me, then he made a jab on how your going to have your hands full." Flack starts walking again, pulling me along with him.

"Tony's right on that one." I take my free hand and hit his arm.

"I was only kidding, besides I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He leans over slightly to kiss my temple. "Come on, let's get you home." We finally get out of the station as we make the way back home.

Flack and I are now standing outside my door, him standing behind me waiting for me to unlock the door. I finally get the door unlocked and he steps in first. I'm pretty sure he was making sure no one was hiding out in my place. He finally let's me step in. I walk in and close the door behind me to see he has dropped my bags inside the doorway.

I take my coat off and put it in the coat rack, then take off my shoes. As I start walking into the living room, I see Flack and he looks at me for a while. He slowly starts making his way towards me, and soon he has me pressed against the wall and him.

"Is your phone on?" He asks leaning in so close, his breath is warming the side of my face.

"It's dead and it's in my bag, why?" I find myself having trouble getting the statement out.

"Good, so is mine. I wanted to know because tonight, it's just you and me. No one else." He leans in even closer, finally kissing me. Within no time, he pulls on my lower lip with his teeth then puts it back in place. He hands go towards the bottom of my shirt, taking it in between his fingers. He looks at me for approval, all I do is lift my arms up slightly.

He takes the hint as his take the bottom of my shirt and lifts up and over my head. Once the shirts off, he tosses it aside and looks at me.

"The one day you wear a tang top." He comments and he goes towards my neck.

"You are beautiful.." He mutters as he makes a trail from the top of my neck, to my collarbone, back up my neck and finally my mouth. He pulls away to look me dead in eye.

"Are you sure you want this, because once I start, I'm not going to be able to stop?" He asks, breathless. I just simply nod my head. He smiles slightly as moves back in. And that's when I finally slept with him.

So, she finally slept with him! What shall happen next, is a surprise :)


	3. Chapter 3

My Life With The New York Detective

I wake up the next morning practically curled in a ball on the bed. I stretch my next to me to see if Flack's still sleeping, but he's not there. Shaking my head, I get out of bed and the memories of last night flash through my head. Last night with him was by far, amazing. I just wish I could have woken up next to him.

I walk to my dresser where I put on a white t-shirt, a hoodie, a pair of jeans, and I go to grab my black converse when I remember that they are where I left them by the front door. Walking out of my bedroom, I see my phone plugged in on the counter. Flack must have done that. I walk by the counter and my phone starts vibrating. I pick it up while it's on the charger and answer.

"Hello?" I ask as I put on my shoes quickly before un plugging the phone.

"I see your up. I thought you'd still be sleeping seeing that I kept you up half the night." Even through the phone, I could see the smirk on Flacks face.

"No, I'm awake, very awake."

"Excellent, by the way last night was amazing." I blush and duck my head, which doesn't really do anything seeing that he can't see me.

"Annabel, I know your blushing." How the hell does he know?

"No I'm not." I respond as there is a knock on the door. I get up and walk towards the door.

"Trust me baby, you are blushing." I look through the peephole of the door and see Jack, my ex that was a jackass to me. How the hell did he find me, I moved shortly after I broke up with him. Why the hell is here.

"Don, I'm going to have to call you back..." I say as I unlock the door.

"Wait, Annabel what's..." I hang up before he can finish what he was going to say. I put my phone in my pocket, then I open the door and My eyes were serious, Jack is standing there.

Jacks appearance hasn't changed since I last saw a few months back. His brown hair is still as unruly as ever and his green eyes still have a devilish gleam in them.

"Jack, before I ask you to get the fuck away from me I must ask what the hell are you doing here?" I rest my left hand against the door.

"Annabel, I just want to talk..." He glances at my left hand and sees the ring. "So, your engaged now? To who? I wasn't good enough for you?" He asks, pushing his way in my place and shoving me aside.

"I left your ass months ago! And yes, I am engaged and you wanna know what the real kicker is? He's a detective." I go to turn around and walk away from him but he grabs my arm, and turns me back towards him. His green eyes have gotten incredibly darker, almost the shade of a forest tree.

"Listen closely Annabel, you do not belong to him, you belong to me, got it?" He snarls in face. I'm slightly scared now but I still have some courage in me.

"You know what Jack, I only use to think you were a complete Jackass that needed a foot shoved up his ass. Now I know the truth. You are a psychotic hot head and I want you to get the fuck out of here." He rips his hand off my arm, raises it back but as he lowers his hand to my face, he sets his hand back down at his side.

"Just watch it Annabel." Jack hisses at me before storming out of my place. I look at where he use to stand before taking my hand and running it through the top of my head, letting out a breath.

I don't do anything but grab my set of keys and head out of my place as my eyes start watering. I just know I need to tell somebody about this now, and it's not Flack.

I get to the floor of the Lab I work at, and The first place I go to is Mac's office. I practically run there and when I finally get there, Mac is sitting at his desk, going through some files. When I come in he looks at me. He puts the files down and looks at me.

"Annabel? Everything ok?" Mac asks as he sits up straighter in his desk chair.

"No it's not, my ex just burst into my home and..." I sit down in a nearby chair.

"Annabel, take a breath and start from the beginning." He asks me to do, and which I do. I tell him everything about Jack, even what happened before today. When I'm finished and I look at Mac, his brow is furrowed.

"Have you told Flack what happened this morning?" Mac asks me.

"No, and I don't want to. Mac, you have to promise me you are not going to say anything to him. I wasn't hurt in any way so there's no need in worrying him." Mac looks at me for a while before sighing.

"I won't tell him. Annabel, I will take care of this, there's nothing to worry about." He stands up from the desk and walks over to me, where he lays his hand on my shoulder momentarily before walking out of the office. I rub my eyes and run a hand through my hair before getting up out of the seat I was in and walking out of the office.

As I walk down the hall, I catch the eyes of several lab assistants through the glass. As I head back towards the elevators, I pass Mac and he pulls me off to the side.

"Yeah?" I ask, running a hand through my hair.

"Flack knows what happened this morning." He told him already?!

"You already told him?" I ask Mac as I back away slightly.

"No, I didn't tell him but he overheard you telling me and when I got down the hall, he stopped me for 5 seconds to ask what the hell then walked away. I expect he's going to be looking for you." Great, just fucking great. I duck out-of-door opening Mac pulled me into and down the hall a little bit before to be greeted by Don at the end of the hall, and boy does he look angry. I come up to in front of him and I can just tell he's barely refraining from punching something.

"Don I..."

"We need to talk, now." He demands through gritted teeth as he starts walking off. I follow him to the locker room, where he opens the door and walks in. As I follow him in, he turns towards me with his blue eyes now filled with rage.

"Why the hell did you tell Mac what happened?" Flack asks, his voice shaking with anger.

"I thought he's was someone who should be told what happened."

"And I wasn't? Why was he the first one you told, cause last time I checked your engaged to me, not him!" He runs a hand through his hair.

"I know I'm engaged to you, but I thought.." Flack interrupts me.

"Whatever you thought was wrong Annabel! That doesn't even hurt the most. What does hurt the most is that you told Mac not to even tell me! It's like you don't even trust me, do you trust me?" He asks, locking his eyes onto mine again.

"Of course I do! I didn't tell you what happened because nothing happened, sure he barged into my place and yelling at me but I wasn't hurt." He lets a sarcastic laugh out.

"Nothing happened?! He barged into your place, almost hit you then threatened you as he was leaving! That maybe nothing in your book, but to me that's something! I care about you, I don't want anything to happen to you." Yes, his anger is finally dissipating.

"Obviously though, you don't care about me enough to tell me! When I asked you to marry me, I thought I was going to be able to trust you to tell me anything, but it looks like I was wrong." He takes his eyes off me to start pacing the room slightly. Was wrong about his anger dissipating

"Don I'm sorry, I wasn't..." Flack interrupts me yet again.

"Annabel, I don't want to hear it. You can count on me not coming home to you tonight because right now, I don't want to talk to you." He then storms away from me, slamming the door to the locker room closed behind him. I just stay in the locker room for a minute, going over what just happened. There goes another perfect relationship. Maybe I should just the 6 cats now.

Walking out of the locker room, I run a hand through my hair as I make my to Mac's office because I have a job to do. When I get outside His office there's a note taped to the door.

File drop of day, list of places where they need to be dropped off at.

Taking the note of the door, I walk into his office and see a stack of four files on his desk along with the list of places and which file goes to which place. I scan the places the files need to be dropped off at. Mayors office, DA, and the rest are to be given to Flack. Wonderful. I shake my head as I grab the files and the addresses where they need to go and begin my work day.

Hours later I stand outside the prescient at which Flack works. The earlier files were a piece of cake to deliver but these, no. Ever since our fight this morning, when he told me he didn't want to talk to me I didn't want to do anything to push it. Annabel come on, all you have to do is drop two files off then leave, can't be that hard it's two files!

Lifting my head up slightly, I walk into the prescient this time just walking through instead of letting the smell hit me. I walk to the bullpen, and find Flack sitting at his desk. Without speaking, I walk up to his desk and drop the files in front of me. He knows I'm there because he stops what he was doing and looks, at the files but doesn't say anything.

"Still not talking to me?" I ask him as he just continues to stare at the files. I stand there for a good minute before I respond.

"Take that as a yes." I mutter as I turn around and start walking towards the entrance, but I stop dead in my tracks. Jack walks into the prescient with his head held high. When he sees me, he walks towards me but to get away from him I walk towards the entrance. When I pass Jack he grabs my elbow and turns me back around to look at him, then he drops it.

"Annabel, how's the relationship going?" Jack asks with a sinister smile, as if he knows how everything is.

"What can I say Jack, because of you I may no longer be engaged so thanks a lot for screwing up my life, once again." When I said 'I may no longer be engaged' Flack's head turns towards us, and he's now watching us.

"Glad I could be of assistance. Now your available for me, the original model."

"Why don't you do us all a favor Jack and go burn in hell." I look at Flack in the corner of my eye and he's standing up from his desk and he starts making his way towards us. Flack gets directly behind Jack and taps on his shoulder. Jack turns around slightly, and Flack moves from behind him to stand next to him.

"And you are?" Jack asks Flack as he offers an obviously fake smile.

"I'm Don Flack, the one she's engaged to. You must be Jack, I've heard horrible things about you." Flack's glance turns hard as he looks at Jack. Jack gives me a final look before walking away from the entrance. Once Jack has walked further away, Flack turns towards me.

"Do you have to keep putting yourself in risky situations Annabel?" Flack asks me as he crosses his arms.

"Excuse me?"

"You should know Jack is a dangerous person to be around alone, I just had to come in and save you..." Did he just say what I think he just said.

"Ohh so you don't think I can take care of myself?" His eyes widen slightly as he un crosses his arms.

"Annabel that's not what I meant, you know what I said I didn't want to talk to you, why am I even speaking?"

"You really going to take that route Flack?" I take a deep breath before speaking again.

"You know what, Flack your right. We shouldn't be talking right now, we just need some space." I bite my lip as I take the ring off my finger and put it in my right hand. His hand is open slightly so with my opportunity I stick the ring in his hand then back away slightly. He looks down at his hand and sees the ring there.

"Annabel, this isn't what I meant by not talking to you."

"Well it's what I mean. Call me when your ready to talk." I walk away from him and towards the entrance, when he runs and veers in front of me.

"I know I was harsh this morning, and I am sorry about that. I should have heard what you said before I flipped out. The things I said were because I was angry, I had nothing against you. Just, don't do this. I only did what I did because I love you." His eyes lock onto mine as I look up at him. I don't say anything, I just walk around him and out of the entrance of the prescient.

Immediately after I walked out of the prescient did I hail a cab and get back to my place. My mind was racing as I finally took the full effect of it in; I was no longer engaged and I had a hot head ex wanting to get back together, everything was going PERFECTLY!

I walk into my place, nearly slamming the door behind me. As I go towards my bedroom, my goes off. I check the caller ID and it says Danny, so I answer.

"Yeah Danny?"

"A little birdy told me you broke of the engagement with Flack." He starts off.

"Did this little bird happen to have black feathers and blue eyes?" I ask Danny, all he responds with is a chuckle.

"Possibly. All I called to make sure was that you are 100% sure on this? Because one you go back..."

"Danny for the time being, I'm absolutely sure. Who the fuck knows, maybe I'll change my mind in a few hours. Right now, I'm sure as hell not wanting to talk to him." Not wanting to say anything further, I hung up then grabbed my shoes that I took off and slipped them back on. I then hurried out the door to go to where I had memories that were good.

(Flack's POV)

Where I'm at is pretty simple; I am sitting on a bar stool going over how my life has been extremely fucked up since this morning. This morning, was the morning after I finally had slept with Annabel, and let me tell you it was well worth the wait. I had a feeling this morning that I should have stayed in bed with her instead of going to work; there goes the first mistake of the day.

Second one which is the biggest of them all, I screamed at her when I wasn't the first one she told. I also shouldn't have said some of the things I said. I should have been glad that she at least told somebody about it instead of just keeping it to herself. I am glad that she did, but there's still a nagging feeling in my stomach that she should have told me. I didn't even hear her off.

Then the cherry on the top, telling her I didn't want to talk to her then later in the day talking to her; then asking why I even bothered talking to her. I knew she would be pissed; hell I'm surprised she didn't hit me but instead she gave me back the ring which literally broke my heart because to me, that meant I hurt her so much, to the point of where she didn't love me anymore. That right there, just about killed me. I know I should have tried harder to get her stay and to put the ring back on, but I didn't and I'm hating myself every moment for it.

That was my story on why I am here currently, drinking to hopefully block everything out for at least the time being. I brought the bottle to my lips as my eyes bore into the same wall I've stared at for a good 30 minutes. As I put the bottle down, I see Danny take a seat next to me.

"What? Here to make sure I don't make a mistake while drinking?" I mutter under my breath.

"Don, I'm going to give you a little more credit being that your Irish. That's not why I'm here though."

"Then what is it?"

"Is this it? Are you done fighting?" Danny asks me as start peeling the wet label off the bottle.

"I can't fight for something she doesn't want." I nearly slam the bottle back down on the counter.

"Well then damn it Flack you gotta make her want it! You'll never know what could happen if you don't try! Get off your ass and propose to her again! Don't take no for an answer." Danny keeps looking at me, and at this point, I finally look at him.

"Danny, I can't... there's just no way I can just go up to her, and demand that she take me back."

"There's no way in knowing if you don't try. Flack, go fight for her, the girl you love." I sit there sitting at the bar, still picking the label off the bottle.

"How am I going to even know where to find her? Knowing Annabel, she probably ran off to some other part of New York city." I give Danny a look out of the corner of my eye.

"I figured that you would fight for her so I had Adam Triangulate her cell phone and got a location in Queens. I'll call you if the location changes." Danny takes the address out of his pocket and hands it to me.

"What would I do without you Messer?" I ask as I set money down on the bar and get up off the stool.

"For starters you wouldn't be getting your ass to where Annabel's at, and Flack you might want to try to get rid of the smell of beer from you." I just look at Danny as I make my way out of the bar, and towards my car. Hopefully, I can come up with a plan before I get there.

Flack's gotta plan, then again doesn't he always?


	4. Chapter 4

My Life With The New York Detective

When I left my home, I went to one place I thought I could get away from it all; a bar in Queens my Uncle Joey use to frequent when he was still a cop. The minute I walked into the place, memories flooded back of when I was a little girl and I would come to visit my uncle. I would walk in and the place would be teeming with officers in uniform. Joey would haul me up on one of the bar stools and I'd sit there with him as he would have conversations with the cops that were there.

Today I sit, in the same general area my Uncle and I use to sit, the look of the place has not changed. The bar still has an older feel to it, with countless picture hanging on the walls showing New York's older history, and there's even a picture of my Uncle on the wall because the old owner of the bar use to know my Uncle pretty well. The only thing that's relatively new is a small stage with a microphone.

I hadn't even ordered anything, I just sat on a bar stool looking at the walls and letting the memories absorb into my brain. After I've been there for a few hours, a noise of someone un clasping the microphone from the stand alerts me, but doesn't make me turn towards the stage. Then a voice that I recognized comes through the speakers, making me turn around.

"I just want to ask a few questions to the people who are in here." Flack's voice comes through the speaker. How the hell did he find me, more important why the hell is he up there, on the stage. I spin around in my chair and sure enough, he's standing up there with the microphone in his hand. He looks at me, as he's speaking.

"How many of you have been in love?" He asks. A few people raise their hands, Flack being included.

"Now, how many of you have made a huge mistake with someone you love?" This time, a lot more people have raised their hands. Flack still being included with these people.

"Finally, who here as ever done something so idiotic and so stupid, that it ended a relationship with someone you were in love with, and you wish you could take it all back?" Only one person raised their hand; and that was Don. I am speechless, there's no other way to put it.

"The reason I am here today asking you guys this because I have made my own mistakes. I was engaged to the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing girl that I could ever ask for, and I screwed it up. She broke it off earlier today." He said all this while looking straight at me. His eyes never left mine the entire time.

"Now your probably wondering, why am I here telling strangers this instead of telling her. I'm here cause she's here. I know I can't do anything to fix it, so I'm going to start over." He clips the microphone back to the stand, then hops off the stage. He starts walking towards me; with him and everyone watching me. Shit, I don't like huge amounts of attention fixed on me.

He stops in front of me and he pulls me up out of my seat so I'm standing now. He get's down on my knee in front of me and pulls out the ring.

"Annabel Nicole Stevens, would you be willing to start over with this New York Detective?" He smiles slightly as he sits there on his knee just waiting. I can't believe that he did all this for me. I knew he loved me, but I didn't know it went to this extent.

I nod my head as the tears start filling my eyes. Flack's smile gets wider as I nod my head.

"Is that a yes?" He asks, standing up. He takes the pad of his thumb and wipes away a tear that made its way to my cheek. I nod my again. He slides the ring back onto my finger, he brings me in for a hug. The people in the bar clap as he puts his hands on the side of my face, then leans in. He kisses me and then with his hands still on the side of my face, he pulls away to whisper "To starting over."

(A few weeks later)

Everything since he came to the bar has been smooth sailing surprisingly. I'm officially moved in with him, and I have to say it is nice being able to see him every night and every morning. All of this has finally settled down, and I haven't seen or heard from Jack since that day when he came into the prescient, which has been incredible.

Currently now, I'm eating lunch with Stella in the break room of the lab.

"Annabel I have to ask," She pauses as she wipes her mouth with a napkin. "have you decided if your taking Don with you while you go back to Oklahoma for your parents anniversary?" I totally forgot about that until she mentioned it but now that she did. I'm leaving for Oklahoma for my parents 25th wedding anniversary, and I decided that I want him to come with me, I just haven't asked him yet.

"I am but I haven't asked Flack yet."

"Asked me what yet?" I turn around and see Flack standing in the doorway looking at me.

"If you want to go with her when she goes back to Oklahoma in 6 days." Stella responds, looking at both him then me.

"Of course I will, I'll just have to get the time. How long?" He asks, walking to stand behind me in the chair. He leans down slightly to kiss the top of my head.

"About three days. Think you can make it?" I asked as Stella got up and threw something away.

"For you, I will do just about anything. I gotta get back to work but I love you and I'll see you later." He kisses my cheek then leaves the break room.

"Well that answers that question." Stella announces.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." I add and then we both went our separate ways for the rest of day.

I got home at about 6 and when I first opened the door; no one was there. When I turned the corner towards the bathroom, Flack's lounging against the side of the wall. I jump slightly as he walks over to me.

"Scare easily?" He laughs slightly as he places a light kiss on my lips. He gives me an apologetic look. What did he do, this time?

"What did you do?" I ask, backing away slightly to look at him but he puts both of his hands on my hips pulling me closer.

"I have to work late tonight, last-minute thing."

"Really? When do you have to leave?"

"Sadly, now. I came home so I could tell you that I had to stay, and so you could see me before I left." I'm not afraid to show the disappointment on my face.

"If you stay up..." Flack pauses to put his lips next to my ear. "I'll make it worth your wild." He kisses the spot underneath my ear before releasing his hold on my hips and walks away.

I turn around and call out "You seriously going to leave me on that?" I ask as I follow him but I stop at the doorway to the rest of the home.

"Yep because I know if I go any further, I'm not going to be going to work. I love you and do wait up for me." He winks at me before leaving. God, do I love him. I smile to myself as I do what I originally was going to do before I got sidetracked by Flack.

I wake up and I'm on the couch and a blanket is draped over me. The sun is shining in my eyes. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that one, I fell asleep on the couch and two, he didn't make it worth my wild. I look down and I see that I'm still in my clothes from the previous night. I manage to get up off the couch then I immediately walk into the kitchen and I go to start the coffee pot when I hear Flack walk into kitchen.

"Nice hair." I turn around and see him trying not to laugh.

"It's not that bad."

"Yeah it isn't." He still is having a hard time trying not to laugh. "I didn't come into the kitchen to comment on your hair, I came to ask you a question." He walks over to me and traps me against the counter.

"Annabel, I was thinking maybe we could head to Oklahoma earlier then planned?" He asked. Does he seriously want to head out there earlier?

"How much earlier?"

"Tonight, when I get done with work." Holy shit that's 5 days earlier then expected.

"Don, are you serious? You want to deal with my family for an extra 5 days? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, I'm feeling fine. It's just I want to be able to get to know your family more because if your family's important to you then their important to me. So, what do you say?" He asks me while looking into my eyes.

"If you want to go out their earlier then expected, then ok. We'll head out to Oklahoma tonight."

"I love you Annabel, you are the best. I have to leave but I promise I'll be home by 5, 6 at the latest. I'll miss you." He runs a hand over my hair before kissing my cheek and walking out the front door. Guess I need to call my parents.

I walk over to the side table where I set my phone down on last night then I walk towards the bedroom. I dial my mothers number and she picks up after two rings.

"Annabel, darling. What do I deserve this call for? Are you hurt, did your boyfriend leave you?" I laugh slightly because I haven't told my parents that I'm engaged yet.

"No mother, I called to tell you that we're going to coming in earlier then expected."

"That's excellent! How much earlier?" My mother questions me with eagerness in her voice.

"We should be in later tonight if all goes well."

"That better than what I was thinking. I should probably tell your father. All right Annabel, I'll be seeing you later tonight, and your boyfriend." She hung up before I could say anything in response. Well that's my mother for you. Shaking my head I walk into the bedroom. Guess I should start getting ready.

It's about 1 when I'm officially satisfied with the way everything is packed and situated. I made my way into the bathroom to take a shower. I had the shower turned on and was about to get in when there's a knock on the door. Groaning, I shut the shower off and wrap a towel around my body tightly.

I then pad to the front door and I walk up to the front door.

"Who's there?" I ask, wrapping the towel even tighter around my body as I stand right by the door.

"Annabel, it's Don. I left the keys to here inside, so could you open the door." I walk over to the door then unlock it. I open the door and move slightly so he can enter.

"Would you explain why you're in a towel? I'm definitely not complaining though." He asks, looking at every inch of me that's covered by the towel.

"I was about to get in the shower when you knocked on the door." I say as I close the door. "I thought you weren't going to be home until later."

"Well, I was supposed to. I was able to swing some of my work on some of my guys. I got the extra days so I'm good and I also told Mac that your leaving earlier then expected and he was ok with that."

"You are the best, ever." I reach up slightly to kiss him and surprisingly, he doesn't try to take it any further. As go to walk away, I hear him following me.

"Is there a reason your following me?" I ask him I walk back towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, you know how I said I wanted to leave earlier? Would after your shower work?" He asks, grabbing my elbow to turn me around to face him.

"Flack, are you thrilled to be meeting my parents? Cause this is earlier then the earlier time we settled on this morning."

"I figured though, since Tony is going to be there I might as well get started on the interrogation early. At least this time around it will be done by the time I die."

"I'll be damned. The detective who interrogates people for a living is scared of my cousin." He playfully shoves me.

"You know what I mean, you wouldn't be in my position either, have you seen your cousin?"

"No, I haven't. Anyways, ok. I'll be ok with leaving earlier then I earlier had expected. I'll just put my clothes back and skip the shower." I go to turn around when Flack cups my cheek in his hand and pulls me against him, to the point of where he's kissing me. His hand leaves my cheek as it slides down the side of my hand, down my shoulder. His hand stop where the edge of the towel is on my upper arm. Flack's fingers slide into the towel as they begin to skim the skin of my upper arm.

Don pulls away, a smile on his face. He removes his fingers from the inside of my towel.

"I'll be waiting." He kisses my cheek before walking of towards the bedroom. I shake my head before I get back into the bathroom and close the door.


	5. Chapter 5

My Life With The New York Detective

I got back into the bathroom, and took of my towel. I slipped back into my clothes, as I open the door to the bathroom I'm still putting my shirt on. When I get my shirt all settled I hear Flack speak.

"I'm going to bring out bags down to the car." Wait, how could he have a bag packed already if we just changed our plans today? He knew he was going to ask ahead of time, unless he packed his bag while I slept.

"Ok." I respond as I walk off into the bedroom to grab my shoes. I put them on and I hear footsteps coming back into the place. I walk into the living room to not find Flack there, but Jack. How the hell did he find where Flack even lived, considering that last time I saw him I was still in my old place.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing here? And how did you even find where I fucking lived?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Remember Annabel, I'm a cop. I can find anything I want. Besides, I wanted to see how your life is doing since what happened last time."

"Right now, I don't have the time to discuss this with you because I am... and why the hell am I telling you this anyways? Your no longer in my life, so I don't have to tell you. Why don't you just leave ok?" I run a hand through my hair. Jack gives me a hard look as he turns around and walks away. As Jack stomps out, he pushes past Flack who is coming back in the door. When Don enters, he walks over to me.

"Everything ok?" He stands arms length away from me.

"Yeah it's all good." Flack un convincingly looks down at me before kissing my forehead. "Guess we're going." He puts his hand on my lower back than leads me out the door. Thus begins the trip to Oklahoma.

I'm standing on the front door step of my parents house because Flack insisted on dropping me off here so he could get everything at the hotel we're staying at, then he would come back.

I continue staring at the front door, as if it will just magically open by me looking at the door. Annabel, it's your parents house, what the hell could happen? Taking a deep breath, I raise my knuckles up to the door, but before my knuckles get within an inch of the door, it swings open to reveal my Cousin Taylor.

Taylor has a huge smile on her face. She yanks me into the house, then closes the door behind us.

"An, oh my god I haven't seen you since the hospital. I've missed you crazy!" She practically squeals. Did I ever tell you my cousin acts like she's on crack almost 24/7.

Taylor was about to ramble on when her eyes drift towards my left hand. Shit I have the ring on. Her eyes widen and a smile appears on her face.

"Your engaged, and you didn't tell me? Who the hell is this guy? He better be at least a 7/10." Oh my god, Taylor did not just put him on a scale.

"I am not discussing how good my fiancé looks with you Taylor. Besides, why does it even matter?" I step away from my cousin to walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. Taylor just laughs at me as she takes a seat across from me.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I ask Taylor. Ever since her parents died, she thought of them as her Mom and Dad.

"They went to go get Tony and his girlfriend from the airport, should be back in an hour or so. From what I heard from Tony, His girlfriend Rachel is a 'independent woman' which I just think is code for stuck up bitch." As Taylor is talking to me, my energy goes away for a short time. I put my elbows on my knees, hoping that the feeling passes.

"Woah Annabel, you ok? Your looking a little green." Taylor questions me as she leans towards me slightly.

"Yeah I'm good, probably just tired from the flight." I manage to say once the energy returns and I sit back up. She gives me a wary look but goes back to the normal position she was in before.

"Taylor give Rachel a chance, for all you know she's a great person."

"Yeah she's great all right; a great pain in the ass." Taylor mutters under her breath. She's always been quick to judge people.

Taylor and I sit there talking and just catching up with each other when we hear not one car pull in, but two cars pull in the drive way. I look out the window and see Flack get out of the car, the sun reflecting off his sunglasses. I think my cousin see's this because she lets out a whistle.

"Damn Annabel, he's most certainly not a 7. He is a straight up 10 out of 10." I feel my face get incredibly hot. Out of the other car comes My parents, Tony and a girl with long, brown hair who I assume to be Rachel.

"If things don't work out between you and your fiancé, I'd be happy to console him for you." At this point, I just shake my head as I bury my face into my hands as I hear the front door open, then people talking.

"Would someone explain why my cousin's face looks like a tomato and has her face in her hands?" I hear Tony ask. It was hard for me not to burst out laughing.

"Yes, because I would like to know as well." Flack responds to Tony's comment.

"It's a long story." I say as I take my face out of my hands and look towards Taylor, who gives me a devilish look.

I feel someone take their fingers and squeeze the back of my neck. Turning around, I see Flack standing behind me with his hands braced on the back of the couch.

"Your parents took the side gate to the backyard, they seem to like me, your boyfriend. You never told them we're engaged, did you?" He asks me. I can't tell if he's angry or upset.

"I plead the fifth?"

"This isnt court, why would you say I plead the fifth?" I go to shrug my shoulder when the same feeling of no energy returned except this time, I felt nauseous. I did the same thing I did earlier, except it was Don that speaks up.

"Hey, you ok? Your not looking too good." He gives me a concerned look as he moves his hand to my back.

"Yeah I'll just be right back." I mumbled as I got up from the couch and as quickly as I could, walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I started to pace in the bathroom, hoping the feeling would subside, but it didn't and eventually I was throwing up. My god this was not a good feeling. I have no fucking clue why I am sick, it just started randomly.

Once I'm done getting sick, I flush and I start to wash my mouth out when Taylor enters the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. When I look at her, she takes me in for a second before speaking.

"Look I know your story about being tired from the plane is bullshit. Here..." She hands me a box. I look at the box and as clear as day it reads, pregnancy test. Holy fucking shit she thinks I'm pregnant, there's NO WAY I'm pregnant.

"Taylor I'm not taking this test..." I got to give her back the box but she takes a few steps back and raises her hands up.

"Look Annabel, it's just to be sure that you're not."

"What would make you think that I'm..." She interrupts me before I can continue.

"Reasons. Anyways, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"What the hell is the hard way?"

"The hard way is that if you don't take the test, I will walk out of this bathroom and announce to everyone that your pregnant when you could very well not be. Imagine your fiance face when I mention that you didn't want to tell him." She wouldn't!

"What the hell Taylor that's blackmail!"

"I'm only doing it cause I care now which is it; me telling everyone you have a bun in the oven or you peeing on that stick?" Taylor asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

I groan as I look at the box in my hand then my cousin.

"Ok, you win. I'll do it." Taylor smiles as she turns around so I can do what I need to do. When I'm done, I set it down on the counter and tell her she can turn around. I set a timer on my phone for three minutes and me and my cousin just sit there, doing nothing and saying nothing. When the timer goes off, I instantly pick the stick up off the counter. I look down at it as my eyes widen.

I'm pregnant.

Holy shit. I'm pregnant, I'm going to have a baby. Flack's going to be a father. What the hell is he going to think of this, how do I even know he's going to want kids?

Taylor see's the look on my face, and raises an eyebrow. She takes a peek at the stick, and smiles at the result. When she opens her mouth, there's a knock on the bathroom door.

"Everything ok in there?" Flack's voice comes through the door. Shit. Taylor takes the test from my hand and slips into her pocket, while very quickly un folding the box the test came in and sticking it in her pocket as well.

"Uhh yeah everything's good. It just my... shirt got caught on the clasp of my bra." I look at Taylor and she gives me the look of 'really?' All I do is lightly slap her arm. I know I can NOT tell him the truth, until I know how to exactly tell him.

"Ok then, I'll be uhh.. waiting in the living room." He says awkwardly through the door then I hear him walk away. I turn towards Taylor.

"There is no way in hell I can go out there and be with him for the ENTIRE day and keep from him that I'm Pregnant!"

"Well then you'll just have to wait for the perfect time tonight."

"Yeah Taylor cause that conversation will TOTALLY work out. 'Hey Flack guess what, My mother wants us to stop by tomorrow and your going to be a father!' or 'Goodnight, surprize I'm pregnant!" I have a hard time to keep from shouting.

"Someone's going to have to get over it and tell him!" Taylor opens the bathroom door and practically shoves me out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Fixing my hair, I walk back into the living room to see Flack watching me enter the room.

Without me saying anything, I sit down next to him on the couch. He slides his arm across my shoulders slightly and leans in to whispers "We'll talk about it later."

"Talk about what?" I respond, wondering what the hell he is talking about. Shit, I think he knows I was lying about the whole shirt thing.

He just leans over slightly to kiss my cheek. "Later." He returns back to his normal sitting position and readjusting his arm.

For awhile we end up just sitting there and talking to Taylor and Tony but we didn't see my parents, which is really odd. We went back to the hotel around 7 o clock at night.

So now I am currently laying down in bed like I have for the past 10 minutes, just staring at the ceiling.

"So, later is here Annabel." I sit up to see Don standing at the foot of the bed, looking at me.

"Is there something going on that you're not telling me? I feel like there's something that you're not telling me." Ok, I'm screwed. It's official.

"No there's nothing going on." He gives me a look before sighing and moving to sit in front of me on the bed.

"You're not lying to me are you?" He asked me again, except his eyes were focused on me, watching me. His scrutinizing stare was starting to creep me out. So that's how he got guys to crack in interrogation.

"Well... Don there's something I have to tell you."

"What ever is going on you can tell me." He lays one hand on my leg.

"I'm pregnant." I closed my eyes and waited for a reaction. After of awhile he didn't say anything, so I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me.

"What?" I asked him. All he did was smile as he moved to sit next to me on the bed. Once he got next to me, he kissed my shoulder before speaking up.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." The look on his face was unmistakably happy. Flack then moved to sit in front of me.

"You know what I just realised?" Don asks as his hand rests on my lower leg.

"What?"

"That your now stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Like I'd leave you in the first place." I lean my head back against the head-board and close my eyes for a minute, only to start falling asleep. I wake up when I feel him poking my thigh.

"Falling asleep on me already? To think we're not even married yet." I would glare at him, but I'm drained.

"I'm tired as hell. You try Throwing up using EVERY SINGLE muscle in your stomach!" I turn slightly so I can use my arm as a pillow.

"As much as I would love to," Flack replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll leave that one up to you." He shuts the light off by the bed that was on.

"I'm sleeping at 7:30 at night cause I'm pregnant, what's your excuse?" I turned my back away from him and started to curl myself up slightly. I don't feel him get into the bed, I just feel his hand slide over my arm and over towards my stomach. Don's hand slides under my shirt and rests flat against my stomach.

"I'm not going anywhere." Don speaks up as part of his arm curls around my back. He pulls me down slightly so my head is actually resting on my pillow.

"Why did you move me, I was just getting comfortable." I groaned as I tried to get in the same position I was in.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, but I thought you would enjoy the nice..." That's when he realised that I dozed off slightly. He doesn't say anything, just tightens the grip his arm has on my back.

I'm woken up the next morning by the sound of something of vibrating on the bedside table. Ignoring it, I bury my face further into the pillow. The phone keeps vibrating and I hear Flack groan beside me.

"Would you just answer it all ready?"

"Why do I have to answer it?" I asked him as I tried to fall back asleep.

"It's your phone." I shot him a glare, then I picked up my phone off the bedside table and answered it.

"Yeah?" I yawned as I sat up in bed slightly.

"It's Taylor, we have a... problem."

"Is it so important that you had to call me at," I pause slightly to check the time. "7:00 am?"

"Dad knows your pregnant." Ohh shit.

"Wait, how'd that even happen?" I ask her.

"I told Tony, then Tony told mom which she says congratulations by the way. Then Mom told dad, which he flipped out, because of the sex before marriage thing with him. He's asking for you by the way, and the guy that impregnated his daughter."

"Crap, ok. Hold him off until I get there." I hang up then set the phone down back on the bedside table. I get up from the bed and walk over to where my bag is.

"What's going on? Everything ok?" I hear Flack ask from the bed.

"My father found out I was pregnant." I grab a shirt from my bag then strip off the other one.

"And?"

"And my father is hard-core Catholic, the idea of sex before marriage is bad enough for him. Add me being pregnant before I'm married, he's not going to be happy." I run into the bathroom to brush my hair.

"I don't see the big deal about all of this." He responds as I run a brush through my hair a couple of times.

"I agree, neither does the rest of my family. My fathers been like this for ages, and no one really knows why. I'm just going to try to calm him down." I walk back out of the bathroom to grab my shoes by the bed.

"I want to come with you." Don starts getting out of bed when I walk over to him and push him back down slightly.

"I can handle myself."

"Also realize you pregnant with our child. I want to be there for when something happens."

"It's my father."

"Still, I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. I'm going." He starts getting up again but I sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Give me an hour. After an hour, if you still want to come on over then you can." I grab my shoes and slip them on.

"Of course I would still want to come. Be careful, call me if anything happens, and I mean anything." He grabs my arm and pulls me down slightly so he can kiss me.

"You can be so protective you know that right?" I ask as I pull away.

"You and the baby are my life now. I love you both. Now go take care of what needs to be taken care of." He gives me one last kiss on the cheek before pushing me off the bed to where I'm standing up.

"All right, I'll get going. I love you!" I rush towards the door of the hotel room and then open it and run out before I can hear his response.

Hiatus is done and we are back on track. ANNABEL IS PREGNANT! I bet some of you are going FINALLY! Lol anyways i want to know your guys favorite parts :)


	6. Chapter 6

My Life With The New York Detective

I am parked outside my parents house, exhausted from being woken up at 7:00 in the morning to take care of all of... this. Why my mom had to tell my dad, I will not understand but that's not the point.

Getting out of the car, I head up to the front door and before I can even knock the door flings open and my dad is standing there in a golfing polo like type shirt (he doesn't even golf so I don't know what's up with that) and the khaki pants. I look at my dad's brown eyes that would usually be filled with love, but now is filled with slight anger. He stands aside to let me in, and as soon as I cross the threshold, he shuts the door closed.

"Where is he? Where's the guy that ruined you?" He asks me before I even have my shoes off.

"Nice seeing you too Dad." I mutter under breath, hoping he didn't hear me. "He can't make it at the moment, he had some.. things to take care of." I finally manage to face my father.

"Sure he did. Annabel, how could you be so stupid that you slept with the man before you were married?" That's my dad, he just HAS to be straightforward about everything.

"Dad, relax. It was a heat of the moment sort of thing."

"That got you pregnant, a child out-of-wedlock. The sins you are committing..." Once my father goes on his long Catholic rants, its hard to stop him.

"Remind you, I'm not even Catholic. To me, it doesn't matter. This..." I pointed to my stomach quickly. "Would have happened at one point or later, but it came sooner. I talked to him about it and we both are looking forward to the baby." Without waiting for him to respond, I walk off into the kitchen to find my mother reading the newspaper in one of the chairs by the island. Her hair is clipped back and away from her face.

She hears me walking and turns to face me, her face surprised yet happy. Her eyes shining as she continues to look at me.

"Annabel, your here! You look amazing." She gets up out of her chair and rushes over to me, bringing me in a tight hug. She let's go and looks down, presumably at my stomach.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother." I look into my mothers eyes and her eyes are watering.

"Mom are you crying?" I ask, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, because I am just so happy for you, and from what I heard from your 'fiance' when I met him yesterday, he seems like a very respectable man." Ohh shit, she found out that. I open my mouth to defend myself but she beats me to the punch.

"He looks good Annabel, you did well." I then shut my mouth.

"So when your first doctor's appointment for the baby?"

"It's after we get back to New York. I just scheduled it on my way here while I was sitting in traffic." We then heard my father's voice come through the walls.

"Annabel, Joanne we have a visitor." He said, calling us into the living room. When we walk into the living room, both of us see the visitor. Flack is standing on the front porch, looking into the house. What the hell is he doing here? I discreetly looked at the clock that hung on the wall and it said 7:30. I mentally glared at him before returning my mind to the present conversation.

"Don what are you doing here?" I ask, crossing my arms slightly.

"It doesn't matter, he's not coming in. It's here or the father of your child." Is my dad serious, he's asking me to choose between my family and my fiancé. THANKS FOR THE PRESSURE, NOT!

I look between my father and when my eyes land on Flack, I want to cry. The look he gives me is just, so sad. His blue eyes are so light and it's like he's trying to tell me what to do, without saying so. I know my choice.

"Mom, I'll call you when I know more about the baby. I'll see you later Dad." I make my way through my parents then head straight out the front door without looking back. As I'm walking to the car, I hear the front door close then the sound of someone running to catch up to me, which is most likely Flack.

He finally catches up to me and starts walking along side me.

"Annabel, why did you do that back there?" Don asks as we reach the car.

"Do what?" I respond as we both get into the car. As I turn to close the car door shut, Flack's arm reaches across me and shuts it for me.

"Come with me? Why did you chose me over your parents?" Flack puts the key in the ignition but doesn't start it.

"I can live my father beyond insane about all this, I can live without my parents sticking their nose in the relationship and anything to do with the baby." All Don does is give me a sideways glance as he starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

The ride back to the hotel was relatively quite with only a few words being spoken between us. I figured that I had said something wrong, but every time there was a red light he would look at me.

When we got back, I got out of the car and he's a lot slower at getting out. Without waiting for him, I make my way towards the room and get in a good 5 minutes before he does. As he does come into the room, I have the urge to get sick so I make my way towards the bathroom. In the craziness of it all, I forgot to close the door.

As I am getting sick, I feel Flack pick my hair up off the back of my neck and hold it. He moves one of his hands towards my lower back as Dom slowly moves his hand in slow circles. Once I'm done, his hand let's go of my hair. His hand stays on my lower back as he speaks up.

"You ok?" His voice is soft as he helps me up off the floor.

"Yeah I'm good now, thanks for that in there. You didn't have to do that."

"I know." He drops his hand off my back just as my phone rings. I walk into the other room and answer it.

"Hello?"

"So, it is from my understanding that certain assistant to Mac Taylor is pregnant." Danny's voice rings out with a tone in his voice that is intending me to lead that statement on.

"And you heard this from who?"

"A detective may have let it slip this morning." I look at Flack and he mouths 'sorry'. Yeah, sure he is.

"I can tell you that yes, I am pregnant."

"Flack's going to be father. That's going to be interesting."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him as I try to not laugh.

"Let's face it, the kid is going to learn how to interrogate someone before it learns how to play baseball." The sad thing is, I can actually picture that.

"Congratulations though, I'm sure you two will do just fine. Don't let him talk you into something stupid." Then he hung up. I put down the phone and glanced back at Flack, who was getting his jacket back on.

"Where you going?" I ask him as I walk over towards him.

"I'm just going to get a few things." Vague much?

"And those things are?" He just looks and me and smiles.

"You worry about me too much. You do remember I am a cop right? Besides I'll only be gone 45 minutes tops." He's beating around the bush with the question. Something doesn't feel right here...

I'm still looking at him skeptically when he steps up in front of me. He grabs the edge of my shirt, pulling me even closer to him. Flack let's go of my shirt and slides his hands up to rest on my rib cage.

"I appreciate you worrying about me, but I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I love you, and when I get back I want to talk to talk about the baby." His lightly brushes his lips on the tip of my nose before dropping his hands from my rib cage and walking towards the door. It still is not sitting right with me.

"You never told me where you're going!" I call towards him. Don turns around as he opens the door.

"45 minutes!" He answers back before getting out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Well that got me nowhere. I'm sure he'll be just fine.

Shaking my head, I make my way over to a chair that sits by the window and start the wait. I go along with my day, but as I watch the clock the time gets closer to 45 minutes later than soon enough, 45 minutes pass. Then an hour, two hours, even three hours pass. No word from him and no Flack. I start getting worried when 3 and a half hours pass with him no where.

I called him several times but he never answered. I started pacing just as 4 hours have passed. Just as I pick up the phone to call him again, Flack enters the room and immediately takes his jacket off and walks towards me. I put the phone on the table and stand up.

"Where the hell were you?" I ask, the anger in my voice coming through slightly.

"Annabel, I am so sorry. When I went to go get the things I went out for, they weren't there. On my way back I got extremely lost. I tried to call you but my phone was dead and it was just a disaster." He steps forward and brings me in a hug. His arms slid around my back. I breathe in through my nose to get the smell of him, but I don't smell that. I breathe in deeper and smell... alcohol? No, there's no way. I do it again and again I smell alcohol. Maybe he got directions from someone in a bar?

He pulls away to look down at me. He leans down and lightly kisses me. Flack's hands slide up to either side of my face. I began to taste some sort of liquor on his lips.

I pull away to look at him. He let's go of the side of my face and drops his hands back to his sides.

"Hey I was thinking, since your kind of at a sort of stand-off with your parents we should head out before they or you say anything you'll regret later." I heard what he said, but my brain was still going over the fact that he lied to me. I want to call him on it, but I have no real proof that he was out drinking.

"Uhh.. yeah we probably should. I wouldn't want to do anything I would regret to my parents." I look down at the floor as I let a breath out.

"You alright?"

I look at him and put on the best fake smile I can. "Every thing's fine."

-Back in New York-

We got back to the city later that day, and we both went to our workplaces. Apparently Danny told everyone that I was pregnant, so when I got back I was greeted by Stella giving me a huge hug and telling me congratulations. Mac found me later in the day and told me the same thing she had. I have yet to been spotted by Danny, so I have no idea what his reaction will be.

Right now, I am doing the wonderful task of stapling paper after paper together when Stella bursts into Mac's office.

"I have an idea!" She exclaims as she stands in front of me while I staple papers.

"And that Idea is?"

"I am going to an event tonight, a gala in a way for the mayor. I figured you should come with me, take your mind off the baby for a night." I stopped stapling to look at her.

"I don't have anything to wear..."

"Don't worry, I've got something that will work for you."

"What about Don..."

"He's going out with the guys tonight. Come on! Just say yes already!" Stella has a urgent look on her face as she's silently urging me on.

"All right, I'll go." A smile breaks out on her face.

"Excellent! I'll come get you later today so we can stop off at my place and get ready." She walks out of Mac's office just as Danny comes and enters.

"Hey there, you have a guest on his way up to see you. Says his name is Jack?" Shit, it's Jack.

"Also coincidentally, Flack's on his way up too." Double shit. What THE hell am I going to do now? Danny smiles before exiting the room. As I watch him leave down the hall, I see Flack coming from one end of the hall and Jack coming from the opposite end. I get up from where I was sitting to walk out of the office.

Jack and Don both look at each other, but before anyone can say anything Flack grabs my arm and starts walking me back down the hall and ducks into the first empty room. He pulls me out in front of him and let's go of my arm.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He nearly spits out as he glances through the glass wall and down the hall.

"Beats me, Danny just told me that he was on his way up. Didn't really specify why."

"Let me just make it clear that Jack, is not under any circumstances allowed near you, with you being pregnant. I am not taking the chance of him hurting you or the baby." He's still looking down the hall when I respond.

"I don't think you have to worry about me being around him at all, today will probably never happen again." Flack snaps around to look at me.

"Probably never happen again isn't good enough for me. Annabel, I need you to promise me that you won't let him anywhere near you, unless me or someone else is with you. I can promise you that if I find out he was near you and something happens, someone is going to have to bail me out of jail." He runs a hand over his head before calming down.

"On other news, I'm going out with Danny, Hawkes, and a couple of the guys from the prescient tonight. I won't be home until later."

"It's not like your going to see me until later either. I'm heading out with Stella tonight." When I look at Don, he gives me a worried glance. "What? It's not like I'm going to be doing shots of vodka all night." I step away from him and walk towards the door when he asks "Where do you think you're going?"

I turn back to simply respond "Getting back to work. Something you should be doing Detective." I throw a smile I'm there before I open the door and walk out. I head back to Mac's office and get through the rest of the stapling papers, which surprisingly was a lot easier to get through then when I had started. By the end of the day, Stella had come to Mac's office and she had collected me for the mayor's event.

-Flack's POV-

Instead of going out with the guys tonight like it was originally planned, at the absolute last-minute the chief inspector had 'suggested' (which I know is just a bull shit way of ordering me to do it) that I go to an event the mayor is having. I have no way to get out of it. I even tried the 'I just found out my fiancé is pregnant' route which isn't technically lying. He just looked at me and said 'You, engaged? That's entertaining' then walked away. That explains why I get to be stuck here for the night.

I have been standing across the room with one of the fellow detectives discussing on how we both would rather shoot ourselves with our own guns then go to this event when a girl catches my friends eyes from across the room.

"Hey Flack, see that girl over there?" He points this girl out from across the room, and I do have to admit she looks amazing. The dress she's wearing is navy blue and ends just above the knee. Her legs look fantastic, she's on the shorter side too. I shouldn't be saying this to myself, I'm engaged to Annabel.

"Rodriguez, you know I'm seeing someone."

"Come on Don! You and I both know she looks amazing. Just saying that your missing out." As I got a better look at her, she did look amazing, seriously beautiful. When she turned slightly so we could see her face slightly, I nearly dropped my glass as I realised that the girl was Annabel.

She turns back around before she can look at me. When I got a good look at her face, it was the same as it always is but there was something... more. Annabel looked different from before. She is incredibly breathtaking right now. Also, now that I know that it's Annabel, I'm slightly ticked off at Rodriguez for saying that. After all she is my fiancè.

He notices me spacing out as I'm looking at her.

"What? She an ex girlfriend?" I glance at my side to smile at him. I put my glass down on a nearby table before responding.

"More like fiancè and the mother of my child. Now if you excuse me..." I then start making my way towards Annabel.

-Annabel's POV-

The night so far has gone pretty well. Stella and I had arrived and everything has gone smoothly. The entire night though I've felt I felt self-conscious. I've never really wore a dress and heels because I grew up in Oklahoma, I didn't have to. Now that I am, I'm wondering if I look all right.

I turn towards Stella as I run my hand over the beautiful navy dress she is letting me borrow for the night.

"Hey Stella..." I start off but she holds up her hand with a smile on her face.

"Don't even start with this again Annabel, you look amazing. Stop worrying about this, tonight is suppose to make you forget everything for an evening." Stella looks off into the distance, as if something has caught her eye.

"Are you sure? I just think that it's..." I hear footsteps come up behind me then a pair of hands land on my bare shoulders.

"Absolutely perfect, just the way you are." The fingers curl over the top of my shoulder. I recognize the voice, I would from anywhere. It's Flack, but he said that he was going out with the guys tonight.

"I'll leave you guys for a few minutes." I shake my head as Stella gives me a knowing look before walking off. Don turns his attention on me as raises his hand toward my face.

"Don, what are you doing here? I thought you were going out with the guys." I ask him, slightly shocked that he was here.

"My boss dragged me here, but now since I saw you here.. my day just got a lot better." Reaching towards me, he grabs my right wrist as he pulls me closer towards him.

"What?" I comment as his sole attention was focused on every single inch of me.

"Nothing it's just... you look incredibly beautiful. Annabel, you have the attention of every single guy in the building."

"Don I doubt that's true..."

"Annabel, my partner was half tempted to hit on you! I thought you were beautiful before I even knew it was you." He leans forward so his mouth is right next to my ear.

"Is there a specific person you're wearing this for, because I'm having very mixed reactions about this dress."

"It depends, what are the mixed reactions?"

"Part of me wants you to put something else on so everyone stops staring at my fiancè and the other part wants to take you back home and personally take this off of you." He takes his ear away from my mouth to kiss my neck slightly before pulling away completely.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere where other guys can even go near you." He gives me one final look before walking across the room. Now I am left by myself, in a room full of strangers.

As I raise my glass of water to my lips, a man is quickly making his way towards me. He has closely cut dark brown and he looks to be of Cuban or Spanish decent. He gets to stand in front of me.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I ask the man as I set my glass of water down on a nearby table.

"No, but let me help you. Name's Adam Rodriguez." Adam sticks his hand out as he gives me a sly smile.

"Annabel, and how is it you can help me?" I ask as I straighten up my body slightly.

"By giving you the best night of your life." He did NOT just say that, did he? Well holy shit this guy has some balls.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm engaged."

"Ohh I know, Don's a good friend of mine. Carrying his child huh, that's pretty involved."

I held a hand up. "Wait, if you knew I was engaged to a GOOD FRIEND of yours, then why in God's name did you say you could give me the best night of my life?"

"Figured, might as well try." Just as quickly as he had left, Flack comes up to us. His arm casually slides around the back of my waist.

"I see you met my friend Rodriguez." He leans over to kiss my temple as I mutter "In more ways than one."

Don pulls away and gives me a look. "What are you talking about?" To explain the situation, I leaned over and whispered in his ear the entire conversation. When I get done telling him, and I pull away he comments.

"He did that? To you?" I nod my head to confirm so but I regretted it because the last thing I wanted to do was to start a huge confrontation between the two.

I had predicted right because now Flack walks up to Adam, who is now a few feet away leaning against a table. When he reaches Rodriguez, I hear him say "Hey Rodriguez." To get her attention. When he does, Flack very quickly cocks a fist and hits Adam squarely on the nose.

So sorry for the long no updating period but now we're back :) Flack decked Rodriguez in the face, and shits probably going to go down :)


End file.
